


Sussurros

by Fushigikage



Series: É Fantástico, PAM! q [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Humor, crack! fic, doutor eu sou viciado em besteirol esse foi o motivo do meu colapso, noises through the door
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Aquela era uma tarde nublada de quarta-feira e o time não acreditava no que estavam ouvindo através da porta.
Relationships: Kimball Cho & Patrick Jane, Patrick Jane & CBI Team, Patrick Jane & Grace Van Pelt, Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane & Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: É Fantástico, PAM! q [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Sussurros

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, gente, olá!~
> 
> Eu sumo e volto com uma velocidade imensa, eu sei.  
> Nessa história aqui, volto no tempo até o longínquo ano de 2009, onde escrevi algo um pouco parecido com isso aqui (porém bem menos elaborado e mais curto). A ideia, claro, é ser engraçado e não apenas idiota - espero ter conseguido meu objetivo aqui.  
> No mais, não vou falar mais nada pra não dar spoiler.
> 
> 1bj&1qjo procês!~

Aquela era uma tarde nublada como não se via há algum tempo. Depois de passar a manhã inteira analisando uma cena de crime e separando a lista de suspeitos para a investigação, o time estava repassando as anotações que haviam feito. Rigsby e Cho analisavam possíveis evidências físicas que pudessem ter passado despercebidas, enquanto Van Pelt fazia uma busca com os nomes encontrados, tentando encontrar alguma inconsistência ou pista que poderia ser seguida. 

O cansaço começava a se fazer presente e, como precisavam adiantar aquela investigação ─ por pressão de Minelli─, o trio se dirigiu à copa momentos depois em busca de uma boa dose de cafeína. 

─ Eu vou no banheiro rapidinho, você poderia levar a minha caneca e deixar na minha mesa? 

─ Claro, Wayne. ─ A ruiva respondeu, observando-o se afastar rapidamente. 

Estavam particularmente quietos naquela tarde e não conseguiam definir bem o porquê. Talvez fosse por não terem visto Lisbon ou Jane desde o almoço, porém essa não era uma prática incomum, visto que sempre havia muita papelada esperando pela morena e, bem, Jane era Jane e sumir da vista da equipe era um de seus muitos talentos ─ do qual se orgulhava bastante. De onde estavam, Cho e Van Pelt podiam ver Rigsby caminhando na direção deles. No entanto, ele parou abruptamente. Olhando com curiosidade em direção à sala de sua chefe e, em seguida, lançando um olhar incrédulo aos seus companheiros, aproximou-se da porta. 

De onde estava, podia ouvir um barulho baixo, não muito nítido... Como se alguém estivesse derrubando os itens da mesa no chão. Tentou olhar para ver se descobria o que estava acontecendo, porém as persianas estavam fechadas e a porta trancada. Estava com os ouvidos quase colados na porta, quando jurou que tinha ouvido gemidos vindos dali. Afastou-se abruptamente e seus companheiros logo entenderam que havia algo de errado. 

─ Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a chefe. 

─ Sim, por isso as persianas estão fechadas. ─ Grace indicou com as mãos. ─ Isso não te dá direito de invadir a privacidade dela. 

─ Mas está estranho, ouça. ─ Puxando-a para mais perto, os dois com o rosto colado na porta. 

─ Ruídos e daí? ─ Van Pelt encarava-o, sem entender. 

─ Vou buscar o meu café e voltar ao trabalho. Podem continuar fofocando à vontade. 

Dizendo isso, Cho voltou à copa para buscar seu café antes de voltar a se afundar em documentos mais uma vez. Nesse mesmo instante, algo pareceu acontecer, pois pôde ver, mesmo a distância, os olhares incrédulos trocados por seus colegas. Voltando ao lado deles, tendo agora sua caneca em mãos, foi recebido por um toque nos lábios indicando que deveria fazer silêncio. A ruiva fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse da porta e, só então, os sons invadiram seus ouvidos. 

─ Jane, por favor... ─ A voz de Lisbon era baixa, quase um sussurro. 

─ Tenha paciência, Lisbon, estou quase lá. ─ Então foi ouvido o som de canetas indo ao chão. A voz estava um tanto ofegante quando completou. ─ Só mais um pouquinho de paciência, está bem? 

─ Não consigo mais... 

─ Consegue sim, aguente firme... Você consegue fazer isso por mim, Teresa? ─ Dessa vez, foi a vez dele de soltar um gemido baixo. ─ Não precisa me apertar com tanta força. 

O trio se entreolhou, incrédulo. Algo _realmente_ estranho estava acontecendo naquela sala e, no momento, não sabiam se estavam interessados em descobrir o que era. Não é como se nunca tivessem reparado a troca de olhares entre sua chefe e o consultor antes, afinal, viviam provocando-se mutuamente ─ sendo algo tão notável que não era de hoje que existiam especulações sobre um possível relacionamento entre os dois. Ainda assim, com a negativa de ambos ─ mais por parte de Lisbon do que de Jane ─, procuravam não dar ouvidos a quaisquer boatos e tentativa de inventar um relacionamento que não existia. 

Entretanto, aquilo que estava acontecendo naquela sala, parecia bem real. Mesmo com a porta fechada, era possível ouvir os gemidos e respiração ofegante de ambos; a persiana não escondia totalmente a figura de Jane de pé, em frente à mesa, posicionado entre as pernas de Lisbon. Nem em um milhão de anos pensariam em algo assim, todavia parecia ser exatamente aquilo que estavam presenciando: sua chefe estava transando com o consultor no escritório dela. Quatro horas da tarde em uma quarta-feira nublada e lá estavam eles, processando a informação recém descoberta. 

Sem ter muita certeza se queriam mesmo descobrir o desfecho, se entreolharam uma vez mais. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse sugerir o que quer que fosse, o som de vozes sussurrantes se fez presente. Rigsby deu uma rápida olhada em volta, para garantir que apenas os três estavam atentos ao que estava acontecendo. Se havia algo acontecendo naquela sala, o melhor era que ficasse entre o time ─ e o restante do andar parecendo alheio a presença dos três em frente a sala de sua chefe pareceu alivia-lo, ainda que não completamente. 

─ Estamos aqui tem muito tempo... ─ Era a voz de Lisbon, ofegante, que saiu um pouco mais alta do que antes. ─ Daqui a pouco vão começar a procurar por nós. 

─ Não tem problema, a porta está trancada. 

─ Jane! ─ O nome pronunciado como se fosse um gemido. ─ Eu não aguento mais, pelo amor de Deus. 

─ Você é tão apertadinha, Lisbon... Preciso ir devagar, senão você vai acabar sentindo ainda mais dor. ─ O tom dele era calmo e baixo, era nítido que estava tentando tranquiliza-la. ─ Tudo ao seu tempo, está bem? 

Espiando as sombras pelo pouco que via através das persianas, Cho viu o exato momento em que Lisbon pareceu apoiar a cabeça no peito de Patrick. E, então, o choque tomou conta deles. Eles tinham presenciado tudo aquilo o que era, antes de mais nada, invasão da privacidade de sua chefe. Por outro lado, ela tinha acabado de _transar_ com um colaborador do time _no escritório dela_ e _em horário de serviço_. Eram tantas implicações que ficaram os três ali, de pé, se encarando enquanto suas canecas esfriavam em suas mãos. 

─ Acho melhor irmos agora. ─ A ruiva arriscou, ao ver que a sombra de Jane começou a se mover. 

Entretanto, ele foi mais rápido do que qualquer um dos três. Em questão de segundos, a porta estava aberta revelando um Patrick Jane impecavelmente vestido e Teresa Lisbon sentada em sua mesa e totalmente vestida também. Os três pares de olhos analisaram o consultor e então sua chefe, que tinha as mãos pressionando um algodão em sua orelha. No chão, estavam espalhados alguns itens da mesa de sua chefe ─ a exemplo das pobres canetas, da luminária e de um abridor de cartas ─, porém todo o restante parecia em ordem. 

─ O que está acontecendo aqui? ─ Lisbon, um tanto impaciente, quebrou o silêncio. ─ Vocês não tinham um trabalho para fazer? 

─ Chefe, é que... ─ Rigsby tentou falar, porém não conseguiu prosseguir. Afinal de contas, o que diria para sua chefe? Diria que ele e o restante da equipe acharam que ela e Jane estavam fodendo no escritório? 

─ Ah, eu respondo essa. ─ Para seu alívio ou pavor, Jane veio em seu socorro. ─ O time achou que nós estávamos transando e agora estão chocados em descobrir que não estávamos. 

─ Como é que é? ─ Instintivamente, tirou a mão da orelha, ato do qual se arrependeu em seguida. 

─ Eu te disse para você ficar quieta, não disse? ─ O consultor disse com o seu atual tom zombeteiro. 

─ Pera aí... Você sabia que eles estavam ouvindo tudo? 

─ Bem, eu esperava por isso. 

─ Seu desgraçado! ─ E então ela atirou um porta copo que estava próximo na direção dele. ─ Foi por isso que você ficou falando aquelas coisas. Jane, eu te odeio! 

─ É sempre um prazer. 

Rapidamente, o loiro saiu em disparada, antes que sua furiosa chefe o acertasse com algo mais pesado. Em poucas palavras, ainda que não precisasse se explicar, Lisbon sentiu a necessidade de contar o que havia acontecido. Tinha decidido fazer um furo na orelha e Jane se ofereceu para fazê-lo. O que ela não imaginava era que este pequeno ato iria fazer com que sua equipe começasse a especular sobre sua vida sexual e amorosa. Quando ficou, finalmente, sozinha em sua sala, pegou-se imaginando _como_ seria Patrick Jane na cama ─ seria ele tão falante e exibido quanto costumava ser, ou era do tipo calado e concentrado? Balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, deu atenção para a papelada que tinha e que, muito provavelmente, passaria a noite preenchendo. 


End file.
